


Of Books and Clumsiness

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Michifer AU Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michifer Bookstore AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Clumsiness

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot written off a prompt from an AU list. Warning: I wrote this at 2 am, have not read over it, and it's unbeta'd. I probably won't remember it tomorrow. I hope it's good.

Michael paused in the middle of restocking the romance section of the bookstore he worked at. Today had not been his day. First he’d forgotten his lunch at home and had to eat cafeteria food. Then he’d gotten his science test back with a ‘D+’. He’d never hear the end of it. At the end of the day, he had been so distracted by his first failed test, he had run smack into Lucifer. 

Lucifer. He was the hottest kid in the school, by far, but still. It was no secret that he smoked and drank and who knew what else. Everybody knew it. He was too popular to have secrets like that. Part of Michael was distraught at the thought that he’d never be able to get close to him. Part of Michael was relieved that he could stay away from such a bad influence.

And then he’d literally ran into him. All in all, it could have gone worse. Lucifer could have gotten offended and beat the shit out of him. He could have laughed at Michael. He could have yelled at him in front of a hallway full of students. Instead he just stood up and gave him an odd look before laughing it off, but not in a mean way. He even offered his hand to help Michael stand and picked up both their stuff. Michael was slightly embarrassed to admit he’d only stood there and stared.

Now, to top off his oh-so-lovely day, he got to do all the back-breaking work of filling countless rows of shelves with books that really felt heavier than they should be. But his only co-worker today was Anna, and she refused to do it because she’d just gotten some really intricate thing done to her nails to make them look like liquid fire. 

Sighing, he grabbed the next box and stuck it under his arm as he climbed the ladder again. He was almost done with the current row when he moved wrong and he felt the ladder slide beneath him. Michael braced himself for the fall, clinging to the ladder but knowing it was going to come anyway, when the ladder froze. 

Looking down, Michael’s eyes widened. Lucifer was standing there, steadying the ladder and watching him with that same odd expression, “You should really be more careful. You seem to have an issue with falling.”

Michael opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say, “Uh… yeah, uh huh. Oh, right, thanks. For, you know,” he gestured wildly, unable to form a full sentence. What was Lucifer doing in the bookstore? Hell, what was he doing in the romance section? And why was he openly staring at Michael?

Lucifer just smirked, “Anytime.” 

He turned, pulled a book off the shelf too quickly for Michael to see what it was, and vanished around the corner. Climbing down from the ladder, Michael made it out in time to see Lucifer leave the store carrying a bag and whistling amiably. He blinked.

 

Nothing spectacular happened the next day, until Michael was back at work. Today he had to dust the shelves, yet another task that was sure to make his arms ache for the next week. He was pretty fit for a nerd, and he swore up and down this was why. 

No one in particular was there, it was a Tuesday after all. Samandriel was sitting in his usual corner, reading. He did it all the time, but no one had the heart to kick him out. He was friendly and sometimes he  _ did _ buy the books. Not to mention the fact that everybody knew his siblings were pretty nasty. They didn’t begrudge him the peace of the store.

But when he got to the romance section, he heard someone move. He hadn’t known there were any other customers in the store. Whoever it was must have entered when he’d gone to the storage closet for the cleaning supplies.

Rounding the corner, he stopped in his tracks. It was Lucifer again. Trying to silently leave the area and come back later, Michael took a step backwards when the blond glanced up, smile playing on his lips, “Not going to fall again, are we Michael?” 

“How do you know my name?” okay, not the most brilliant thing Michael’s ever said, but hey, it was a complete sentence. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “I asked Anna.”

“Why?”

The other just grinned and brushed past him, a few new books in his hand. Bumping into Michael on the way out, he shoved one of them into Michael’s hands and disappeared before Michael could return it. 

Looking down at the book he was holding, Michael saw a piece of paper sticking out of the top. Curiosity overwhelming him, he pulled it out. It was a ripped piece of notebook paper. On it was an address for a local cafe, a time after his shift was done, and the word ‘ _ tomorrow _ ’ with a smiley face. He spun around and saw Lucifer’s sleek black car pulling out of the parking lot through the window. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

 

The next day he saw Lucifer once at school, from across the cafeteria, but he was surrounded by his crowd and Michael wasn’t about to brave that group. He didn’t run into him at the bookstore.

By the time his shift finished at eight, as he only closed on Tuesdays and Thursdays, Michael could feel the paper sitting in his pocket. It had said eight-twenty. He’d barely be able to get there in time and wouldn’t get to stop anywhere else. But as he strolled out into the parking lot, he didn’t turn right like he normally would to get home. He went straight-the way to the cafe.

He pulled into the lot with two minutes to spare. Thirty seconds of that he spent sitting in his car and breathing. It was probably a trick. He knew that. He was prepared. It’s not like it’s the first time the ‘cool’ kids have picked on him. But he could always pretend to be pissed off.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Michael got out of the car and slammed the door, locking it. He strode inside, face set in a scowl as he looked around. There were plenty of adult he didn’t know and a few he recognized, but the only other student there was Lucifer, watching the door silently from the corner. The corner of his mouth curled up when he saw Michael enter.

Michael ignored him and bought his favorite kind of coffee before walking to the back of the room and sliding into the booth across from Lucifer, “Well?”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows again, “Well what?”

“Where are your friends? I’m sure they’re here somewhere.”

The blond boy blinked, “Why would my friends be here?”

“You obviously wanted me here for some purpose. I’m guessing you’ve got some sort of stupid prank or bet or scheme going on that you need me for.”

At that Lucifer actually laughed, “Seriously? I thought you were the smart one here. You really don’t know what the note was about?”

“What was it about?” now Michael was genuinely confused. Why else would he be here?

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “A date, you idiot. I was fucking asking you on a date. How? How did you not pick up on that?”

“Wait. What? What would you be asking me out for?”

“Gee, I don’t know. How about the fact that I’ve been obsessed with you since seventh grade when we had to do that world war one project together?”

“Why?”

“Maybe because you made me feel more comfortable than any of those so-called friends of mine. I mean, I have to pretend to be an addict, because I smoked  one time and somehow it grew but they think I’m  cooler for it? Like, how stupid are they? I spent one week working on a project with you and I felt-I don’t know-happy? So I may have stalked you. Only a little bit. I found out where you work and your work hours? And your class schedule? Please don’t be creeped out. I can stop if you want. I just-I felt creepy, and then you ran into me and I decided to fucking do something about it?” Michael stared at him throughout the whole rant.

“You’re into me?”

“Fucking hell yes! How obvious do I have to be? You’re goddamn perfect and I couldn’t stand just watching you anymore. And I really think you should be saying your opinion about now.”

“So what are we doing on this date?”

Lucifer’s smirk returned in full and he reached across the table and pulled Michael forward by his shirt as he leaned in close.

“How about this?” 

And that’s how Michael found himself making out in public with the hottest boy in the school who apparently wasn’t an addict.


End file.
